Jensaarai Defender
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Threats of the Galaxy Affiliations: The Jensaarai The Jensaarai are Force-using warriors from Susevfi. Originally founded by rebel Jedi in the waning days of the Republic, The Jensaarai embrace some Sith teachings while still practicing a great deal of Jedi philosophy. Though they tread close to The Dark Side in many of their practices, The Jensaarai still maintain the discipline required to serve The Force. The Jensaarai are much like Jedi in their study of martial practices, but differ in that a significant event in their training involves the creation of a custom suit of ceremonial armor tailored to the individual Jensaarai Defender. These ceremonial suits of armor resemble creatures that represent personality traits and favored philosophies of their bearers, and Jensaarai attune themselves to their armor in order to fight at maximum efficiency. Though the bulk of The Jensaarai are found on Susevfi, many venture out into the galaxy to explore and learn more about other worlds before returning to their duties. Jensaarai Defender Encounters Jensaarai Defenders are relatively secretive, and they fight only when forced to. They dedicate themselves to protecting their people, the inhabitants of Susevfi, and the other Jensaarai. When engaged in combat, they tend to fight hard and are unwilling to surrender. They focus their Force usage on defensive situations, preferring to confront enemies head-on rather than through The Force. Jensaarai Defenders usually attack voraciously, hoping to eliminate any threat to their safety and secrecy before the enemy can escape. Jensaarai have a particular disdain for Jedi, and they will seek out a Jedi on the field of combat whenever one is present, to the exclusion of all other foes. Encounters involving a Jensaarai Defender rarely include Force-users from other Force Traditions (Jedi or otherwise). Jensaarai Defenders are formidable enemies when encountered in small groups, especially when they can get close enough to engage their enemies in melee combat. Additionally, some Jensaarai design their armors based on favored creatures, and might even have one of those creatures as a pet; for example, a Jensaarai Defender whose armor resembles a Vornskr might bring her pet Vornskrs into battle to fight at her side. Jensaarai Defender Statistics (CL 8) Medium Jedi 5/Soldier 3 Force Points: 4; Dark Side Score: 1 Initiative: '+11; '''Senses: 'Perception: +5 'Languages: '''Basic Defenses Reflex Defense: 26 (Flat-Footed: 24), Fortitude Defense: 22, Will Defense: 20; [[Block|'Block]], Deflect Hit Points: 85, Damage Threshold: 22 Offense Speed: 4 Squares Melee: 'Lightsaber +12 (2d8+7) '''Melee: 'Lightsaber +12 (3d8+7) with Mighty Swing '''Base Attack Bonus: +8, Grab: '+11 '''Attack Options: 'Mighty Swing '''Special Actions: Attune Armor Force Power Suite (Use the Force +10): ''Battle Strike'' (2), ''Force Slam'', ''Surge'' Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 16, Dexterity 14, Constitution 14, Intelligence 8, Wisdom 12, Charisma 12 'Talents: Armored Defense, Attune Armor, Block, Deflect, Improved Armored Defense Feats: 'Armor Proficiency (Light), Armor Proficiency (Medium), Force Sensitivity, Force Training (2), Mighty Swing, Skill Training (Initiative), Weapon Focus (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) 'Skills: '''Initiative +11, Use the Force +10 '''Possessions Ceremonial Armor (+7 Reflex (+2 Attune Armor)), Lightsaber, Comlink (Short-Range), 100 credits Category:Variable